


First Time

by Anon0210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon0210/pseuds/Anon0210
Summary: He had a long relationship already with his childhood friend, Hatake Kakashi, one of the clever ninja in the village. He got everything from him; love, kindness, sweet time, attention, but the problem is... They never have sex. He asked the younger and what? Even Sasuke and Naruto had done it! This is a story about Uchiha Obito who confused to decide between have sex or not with his beloved one. From happy to sad to happy again, he know Kakashi is only for him. [Fluff and R18] [KakaObi ft. SasuNaru]





	First Time

In this quite morning, there's a white haired man who get ready to come to Hokage's office because he got a call from Tsunade, a woman who currently lead his village. After wore his long-sleeve blue shirt, Kakashi took his Jounin-vest and walked towards the door.

"Obito, I'm go now."

"What? You're not going to have your breakfast?" A black haired man come out of the kitchen.

"Have you make it? I'm late."

"Uh, not yet."

"Well, I can buy some breads on my way." He wear his ninja-shoes, "Oh, you forgot something, Obito."

Obito stared at him with raised eyebrow then chuckled, "You such a kid." He run slowly over the white haired man and kisses him on the lips, "There... a spirit for you."

Kakashi smiled, "Thanks." He open the door and get out while Obito waved his hand.

"Be careful on your way." Obito said. The black haired man sat on the sofa leaned his head and sighed while stared at the ceiling. Actually there is something that currently bothered his mind, something private that shouldn’t be discuss with someone if you didn’t know each other well. This is about sex.

He already had a long relationship with Kakashi but they never have sex. Well, it doesn't mean Kakashi forced him to do it, just... this is started a week ago. When he and Kakashi got a task to tidied up the documents at Hokage's office.

 

> _"You're done?" Kakashi asked._
> 
> _"Almost." Obito put the last documents together on the shelf and he found something that catched his attention, "Oh, I found your profile." He saw the paper one by one, "Seriously? You always wear your mask." Obito said when he looked at Kakashi's photo that mounted on the upper right corner of the documents._
> 
> _"Is it bother you?" The black haired man felt something wrapped around his waist. Kakashi hugs him._
> 
> _"No, just..." Obito turned his face looking at Kakashi, "You're handsome without a mask, you know." He pulled down the blue fabric that covered Kakashi's lips._
> 
> _Kakashi smiled, "And just you who see this."_
> 
> _A smile appeared on Obito's lips and Kakashi kisses him softly. Obito hold Kakashi's neck to deeper their kiss, presses his lips against the white haired man. Then Kakashi pulling away._
> 
> _"I love you," said Obito._
> 
> _"Yes, I know." Kakashi kisses him for the second time, but more passionate. He sucked and bite Obito's lips take the opportunity to put his tongue inside Obito's mouth while the black haired man gasped, playing inside to taste everything. Obito moaned, "Mnh..." Kakashi began to unzip his lover vest, put his hand into the blue shirt, grope Obito's body, "Ka... Kakashi..."_
> 
> _"Relax, Obito." Kakashi kisses Obito's cheek while his hand still moving around. Obito's skin is so smooth, make him want to touch more. That hand move up to the chest._
> 
> _"You two... What are you doing?"_
> 
> _Obito gasped and pushed Kakashi away, "Ra-Raido?!" His face turn out red. Dammit, they got caught by someone, he didn't hear the door was opened. Does Raido see what they did?_
> 
> _"Sorry if I disturbed."_
> 
> _"No, you're not—"_
> 
> _"I'm sorry. I just... missed him." Kakashi's words cut off Obito's answer. The black haired man didn't denied at all, is that mean Kakashi admitted they did 'something' just now?_
> 
> _"Yeah, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I coming here because Hokage-sama asked me to check you. Are you done?"_
> 
> _"Yes, we're done." Kakashi walked towards the door while Obito follows him. They say goodbye to Raido and heading back to their home. On the way, the two men didn't speak. Obito glanced at Kakashi, what his lover going to do with him earlier?_

Obito's face turned red after remembered that day, actually he's not stupid to realize that Kakashi wanted to... touch his body? Even Obito still remember clearly how the sensation when that hand moved around him.

After that day Kakashi never show his movement anymore, but it still bothering Obito's mind. Well, if Kakashi wanted to have sex with him, that's mean he must be prepared! He didn't know the feel! Does it hurt? Maybe he can ask someone or read a book about sex? Argh, how can he stressed just because of this?

Obito ruffled his hair, he need some fresh air, maybe walk around the village will be good. Obito going to the Dango's remembering he hasn't make breakfast yet. The black haired man sat on the chair shook his head, come on just forget the problem for a while.

"Obito!" Someone hugs his neck from the back. The black haired man surprised, "Na-Naruto! Don't surprised me like that!"

"Sorry." Naruto grinned and sit beside Obito. The black haired man's order is come and he began to eat in silent, "What's wrong with you? Seems something bother your mind." Naruto asked.

Obito didn't answer, is it very visible on his face? Maybe he can ask Naruto about 'that'? But, seriously he ask the younger? Fine, don't think, just try, "H-Hey, Naruto, you're in relationship with Sasuke, don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you ever have sex with him?"

Naruto blushed, "W-Why do you asking that?"

"W-Well, I just want to know." A blush appeared on his face as well.

Naruto looked away, "...Yes, I had done with him." Obito didn't respond. Really?! He got beaten by the younger?! The gloomy aura appeared around him.

"How does it feel?"

"It's like..."

"Naruto, you here?" The two ninjas surprised when someone calling the blonde, he walked over the two, "O-Oh, Sasuke, hey." Naruto greeted the raven boy, "What are you doing? You rarely come here."

"I want to buy snack and seeing you here." Sasuke sat in front of them, "What are you doing here?" He asked the black haired man who still enjoy his meal, Dango with honey flavor.

"Eat of course." Obito answered.

Sasuke didn't reply back, he ordered a tomato juice and noticed something diffrent from Naruto, "You sick?" He asked the blonde while drink his juice as the waiter bring it to him.

"What?"

"Your face is red."

"Re-Really? I'm fine, ahaha." Naruto laughed as he rubbed his hair, it must be because his discussion with Obito. Sasuke came at inappropriate time. The blonde hope his lover didn’t ask more.

"What's wrong?" Okay, his hope is not granted.

"No-Nothing." Naruto slowly glanced at Obito confused what he have to say to Sasuke. Can the Jounin beside him help out? Or Obito wanted him to tell the truth? Sasuke follow Naruto's eyes, "What?"

"What?" Obito asked back.

"What are you doing or talking?"

"Nothing." Obito turned his face away but still felt Naruto's gaze at him, he sighed, "Fine, tell him, Naruto." He can’t keep it as a secret forever, maybe Sasuke can help.

"Uh, well, it's just... He wanted to know how the feel when have sex, Sasuke."

Sasuke was silent, "...You never did it?" He stared at Obito with unbelieved face, "Can I laugh?"

"Shut up!"

"Really? Kakashi-sensei is too kind to not fuck you all this time."

"Oh, Sasuke, do you want a punch in your face?"

Naruto chuckled seeing the Uchihas debate, he calm them down and Sasuke continued to talk, "Fine, before I tell you, let me make sure first, what is your position? Fucking... or being fucked?"

Both Obito and Naruto blushed. Sasuke should said that in polite language, it was too vulgar, "I-I... don't know..." Obito answered.

"It seems you being fucked type."

"Pfftー" Naruto hold his laugh hoping Obito didn't notice him but too bad.

"Y-You two!" Obito stood, the blush on his cheek haven't gone yet, the two boys playing with him, "I'm done here!" Can they just answer what he asked? He doesn't need their laugh!

"Oh, wait, wait, Obito. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Naruto catched Obito's hand, his stomach feels ticklish, “Sit down, okay?” He pulled that hand so the older man is back to his seat.

"Just tell me everything! I don't mind the position!"

"Fine, I'll answer first then, I'm a top, so..." Sasuke smirked a little, "You know, being a top is so nice, fucking your partner feel so good." Naruto hit Sasuke's head, "Ouch, Naruto, what?!"

"Pervert!"

"I'm just telling the truth." Sasuke turned his face put his hand under his chin, "Go ask Naruto for the bottom."

Obito looked at Naruto and the blonde seems to think, "Hmm, what I have to say... Well, it's not bad being a bottom, feel good as well, but... I don't know if your partner is a rough type, ahaha."

"Kakashi-sensei must be a rough type." Sasuke said.

"I think he's a soft type, but maybe can be rough, too." Naruto nodded, "He gonna eat you, Obito." And the blonde got a hit from the man beside him, "Ow, it's hurt!" Obito didn't feel guilty at all, it’s a gift for Naruto.

"Just tell him if you want to do it, or do you need help? I can tell him." Sasuke said.

"No."

"Do it... before Kakashi-sensei was fascinated with others." The raven whispered.

Obito stunned in silent while Naruto disagree with him, "Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei is not a person like that!"

"Just say the possibilities." Sasuke turned his gaze, call the waiter and they all paying, "Let's go, Naruto."

"Oh, you all here." The three ninjas looking at the entrance, there is Kakashi and Yamato who greeted them.

"Good timing." Sasuke mumbled, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei..." The raven walked over his sensei and Obito gasped, what Sasuke going to say to Kakashi?! Please don't about what they had shared earlier.

"You know, sensei, Obito—"

"NO!" Obito quickly come over them and stood in front of Kakashi with red face. Dammit, it almost, at least he can stop Sasuke from tell a shit. Rather than lend him a help, Sasuke just want to tease him!

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked the black haired man. Obito didn't answer, his lips shaking want to say something but it can't, "No-Nothing." Finally he just run leaved the four ninjas there.

"What's wrong with him?" Yamato asked.

Naruto chuckled as he clings to Sasuke's arm, "Kakashi-sensei, you must comfort him. Let's go, Sasuke." He pulled the raven boy away and they leaved. Kakashi stared at them with raised eyebrow while Yamato sighed, "Those kids..." He murmured, "So, do you want to eat dango?" He asked the white haired man.

"Sure." Kakashi smiled.

The other side Obito stopped somewhere panting, glad he can get out from that embarrassing moment, but then he realized something. Wait, isn't Kakashi come with Yamato earlier? What they doing? If he remembered, they were close as a senior and junior.

_Do it... before Kakashi-sensei was fascinated with other._

Shit, and now Sasuke's word fulfilled his head make him turned back. Wait, what he gonna do? Is he didn't trust Kakashi anymore? No, he knew Kakashi will not playing in his back, his body is like moving on its own.

Actually it's almost a week that Kakashi got an order from Tsunade to help some ANBU Captain for guide the new members—and their time isn't much—but that doesn't mean Kakashi will interested with someone so easily, right? He never stalk Kakashi until today, what Sasuke said really distract his mind.

He arrived at the Dango and saw Kakashi come out with Yamato. Obito hiding behind the wall. The two ninjas is heading back to ANBU, Obito follows them and finally spend his time to see what Kakashi doing all this day. Glad he didn't get caught by anyone because of his teleport.

Not just once, after that Obito always stalk Kakashi day by day. It's true that Yamato is the closest member with Kakashi in ANBU, but there's nothing wrong with their interaction. They just do what they have to do, but it still bother Obito's mind don't know why. Is he jealous? Does Kakashi feel happy spending time with him?

Obito touched his forehead, feels dizzy since morning, since he woke up, but still forced himself to follow Kakashi. Maybe he must go home before make trouble in here.

''What am I thinking? Yamato is Kakashi's junior, so he's my junior, too. There's no reason to jealous about him. They do nothing.''

After arrived at home, Obito walk to Kakashi's room and laid his body on bed. His head feel heavy, maybe he just tired, sleep is the best solution. Obito closes his eyes and hope Kakashi will be back soon.

***

Night was come. Kakashi opened his apartment door slowly, come home late. The white haired man getting more busy in ANBU. Kakashi looking around, so quiet, does Obito sleep already?

The other side Obito's eyes opened, he heard footsteps. Is that Kakashi? His vision was a little blurry, the black haired man get down of the bed, his body feels weak to the point he can't stand properly.

Obito saw Kakashi come in to the room, he smiled and try to step forward, "Hey, I missed you.” But he couldn’t keep his balance and going to fall.

"H-Hey." Kakashi catched Obito's body, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine."

The Uchiha's face was red, Kakashi touched his forehead, "You got a fever!" He laid down Obito's body on bed, "Why you didn't tell me if you don't feel well today? I can ask for day off."

"I don't want to mess your schedule." Obito said with a weak voice. Kakashi strokes his hair, ''Have you drink a medicine?" Obito shook his head, "Wait here, I think I have some and you must eat first."

Kakashi leaved the room and back in ten minutes with a tray and bowl on it. The white haired man bring him a porridge and some medicine, "I buyed it on my way home." Kakashi said.

Obito raised himself, leaned his back on the pillow, "You don't have to do this, Kakashi, you need to rest." Obito looking at the clock, it's almost midnight. Kakashi must be really tired.

"Don't mind it, Obito, just eat. You make me worried if you didn't obey what I said."

Obito didn't reply, he began to eat and drank the medicine when he finished. Kakashi bring the tray to the kitchen and back to his room. He laid down beside Obito pulled the blanked to cover their body, "Goodnight, Obito." He's going to kiss his love but the black haired man avoid it.

"Don't kiss me. I'm sick." Obito said.

Kakashi just smiled and kisses his forehead, "Fine. Now, sleep." Obito come closer to the white haired man under the blanket, "Kakashi, it's cold."

"Yeah, I know." Obito got a fever, it's normal if his body was more sensitive with the air. Kakashi hugs Obito hoping the Uchiha can feel the warm.

***

The sun began to shine around. Obito slowly opened his eyes when the sunlight shining the room and slightly hitting his face. The black haired man felt something warm stayed on his forehead, it was Kakashi's hand.

''Kakashi..."

Kakashi who already woke up and sat on the side smiled at him, "Seems your condition getting better." Glad he gave Obito a medicine soon before his fever getting worse yesterday.

"Are you going to see ANBU again?" Obito asked.

"Yeah." A sigh leaved Obito's lips, he will be alone at home again, "Don't forget to eat and take your medicine, okay?" Kakashi strokes Obito's cheek, "I must go now." The Jounin stood and walked over the door while Obito just watching his back. Would he let Kakashi spend time with others again?

"Wait..." Kakashi stopped his step when he heard Obito's voice, the Jounin looked back, "Don't leave me..." Obito said.

Kakashi sighed, actually he had noticed there's something different from Obito recently, he walk back to his love, "Obito, it's rare to see you like this. Tell me what happened?" Kakashi sat on the bed.

The Uchiha raised himself, confused what will he say for the answer. Obito cannot say that he was distracted, or even jealous, to see Kakashi being together with others, especially his junior in ANBU. Shit, what's wrong with his head? Yamato is a kind person, he will never stab him from the back, or at least... Kakashi will not abandon him.

"I just... missed you." Finally Obito decided to lied—not lie actually, just his second reason.

"I missed you too, Obito. You know, everyday I have free time in ANBU, I always thinking about you." Kakashi hold Obito's hand, "I'll be right back. I promise." Obito just nodded even his heart still won't let it.

"Good." Kakashi placed a kiss on his lips.

Obito surprised, "Kakashi, you—" He still sick.

"I think it's fine to kiss you now." Kakashi smiled.

The white haired man stood and leaved the room. Obito sighed, he laid down pulled the blanket to cover his body and snuggled on it, hand and squeezed the blanket, damn fever.

***

Three days later the black haired man was healed from his fever, he decided to not stalk Kakashi anymore. He didn't want to see it. The happy face when Kakashi spend time with others. It doesn't mean he curb Kakashi from socialize with anyone, it's just... Argh, stupid jealousy! Just let him don't know what Kakashi doing out there.

But unfortunately, today didn't run as he wanted. Three hours ago when he went out to buy some ingredients, he met Gai, and the green-jounin was talked about Kakashi who getting along with Yamato, that they can guide the new ANBU members for mastering some techniques.

Because he didn't want to hear further, Obito said he was in hurry to go home, there's something he have to doーof course he lied. Finally he just stayed at home with a fully-boring time until night. The black haired man looking at the clock, it's almost 11 p.m and Kakashi hasn't back yet, fine he will go to sleep first.

The other side, Kakashi leaned on the wall stared at the ceiling thinking about Obito. What he's doing now? Has he eaten? Does he feel lonely? The white haired man get a little distracted by Obito's behavior in this morning. It's been two weeks that he helped in ANBU and glad today was the last day.

When Yamato show up, they're going back soon. Kakashi opened the door, he bet Obito was sleep. When he come into the room, he saw an inflate blanket. Yes, his love was sleep.

Kakashi walked over the bed and sighed. He didn't have much time to spend with Obito since he get an order from Tsunade. He always leave in the morning and come home at night. Kakashi took off his jounin-vest and mask, laid down and hugs Obito, kisses the black haired man hair.

Kakashi want to close his eyes when he heard Obito calling his name, "Kakashi..."

"Oh, you're awake?"

"How was your day?"

"Well, cool but tired."

Obito sighed, he hold the hand on his waist, "I want to ask you something." He paused for a while, "...Do you like someone else?" Kakashi didn't answer, a bit surprised hearing Obito asked something like that, "Wait, wait, why all of a sudden?"

The black haired man raised himself, "No, I just want to say... sorry if I'm not enough for you."

"Hey, hey..." Kakashi sat in front of Obito, "Seriously, what happened? You acted weird recently."

Obito didn't answer and just looked down still don't want to tell the truth. Kakashi sighed, fine he won't force Obito if the black haired man don't want to tell. What he has to do is strighten this problem, "Look at me, Obito." Obito obeyed and Kakashi cupped his face, "I don't know what's on your mind, but one thing that you have to know... You're my one and only."

Yes, he must believe the white haired man. Obito felt dumb had suspect Kakashi after heard his confession. No need to worry from the beginning, he should know that Kakashi loved him so much and so do him. Obito smiled at his love.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Kakashi kisses Obito, just a softly kiss like usual. The white haired man move forward to make the Uchiha laid on his back, Obito hugs Kakashi's neck while his lips still enjoying the warmness of their kiss. Then Kakashi pulled away.

"Let's do it." Obito said.

"What?"

"Continue what you did in Hokage's office."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Hey, I'm sorry, you don't need to force yourself."

"No, no, I wanted you. You already hold yourself for a long time, didn't you? You're too kind." Obito smiled somehow he agreed with Sasuke. Kakashi sighed, yes he had been waiting too long. The white haired man leaned forward, "Tell me if you feel uncomfortable." Obito just nodded and Kakashi kisses him again, with a little force this time.

Kakashi presses his lips against Obito's while the black haired man cupped his face like he doesn't want to broke the kiss. Kakashi sucked Obito's lipsーmade the black haired man moanedーthen bite his lips softly for the entrance, Obito greeted him with his tongue and they play together in Obito's mouth. Kakashi licked and taste every part on it, explored the whole inside make the kiss to be more passionate.

"Mnhh, you're so wild, Kakashi."

"Well, just imagine I'm a lion then."

Obito chuckled, ''Lion?'' He come closer until their nose meet, "Fine, eat me then."

Kakashi leaned down to Obito's ear, "You don't need to tell me." He whispered. Kakashi licked the ear make Obito shivers and squeezed his blue shirt. The Uchiha's face turned red when he feels Kakashi's lips move from his ear, his cheek, his chin, down to the neck.

"Ah!" He moaned, Kakashi sucked and bite his neck leaved some hickeys. The white haired man move to the other side after finished the first one, "Don't make too much, Kakashi, people will see it."

"It's fine, so they know that you only mine."

Obito didn't answer, sometime he felt Kakashi is a kind, soft, and warm person, but possessive one inside. Obito bite his bottom lips, Kakashi went into his shirt, strokes his belly and going up to the chest, "Kakashi, nhh..." He hold his voice, feels ashamed for making such an embarrassing sound while Kakashi playing with his nipples.

"Don't hold your voice, I want to hear it." Kakashi grasp Obito's shirt, "May I?" Obito just nodded and Kakashi took off that shirt, also his own shirt, both topless now. Kakashi stared at Obito's body, "You know, you really sexy right now.''

Obito chuckled, "What did you say? You're the sexiest one. Come here." Obito pulled Kakashi's face closer to share another soft kiss before the white haired man continue his move.

Kakashi go down to Obito's chest, kisses around feeling the smooth until he found the nipples, "K-Kakashi... a-ah..." Obito moaned as Kakashi sucked his nipple, his hand slipped into the white hair when Kakashi still playing with his sensitive part, the Jounin kisses and licked it.

"Stop playing on my chestーahh!" Obito started to feel his cock hardening inside his pants. The stimulus that Kakashi gave to him is too good, "Kakashi..." His voice was mixed with heavy breath.

Hearing Obito moaned over and over make the white haired man aroused. Kakashi looked at Obito and give him another hot kiss, their tongue meet try to dominate each other while Kakashi's hand move down. He squeezed Obito's cock from the outside of the pants.

Obito jolted, he can't let out his moan as the Jounin still kissing him hard like he didn't want to set free his lips. Saliva started to flow out from the corner of Obito's mouth. He need the oxygen but don't want to break the kiss as well.

"You're hard."

"Yes." Obito panted heavily, his expression was full of lust, he raised himself to sit on bed, "Touch it, Kakashi." Obito moaned as Kakashi obeyed his command. The Jounin touched his cock inside the pants, pulled it out, squeezed and pumped it even harder. Kakashi leaned to Obito's neck to leave another hickey, give more pleasure to the black haired man.

"Ah... Yes, Kakashi, d-don't stop..." Obito feels his cock twitched and he's about to cum, "I-I'm gonna..." Kakashi noticed his love's cum dripping a bit. Almost when Obito want to reach his climax, Kakashi stopped his hand job.

Obito groaned. Holy shit. What now?

"Kakashi, please..."

Kakashi smiled, "Don't worry, Obito."

Oh, don't tease him in a time like this, Obito glared, "Don't you dare to stop or you'll be sleep in the outside!" Kakashi chuckled, oh he will be punished by the black haired man, Obito turn out scary.

Kakashi stared at the Uchiha with his sharp eyes, "You know, lion never stop eating their prey in the middle." He leaned down and grabbed Obito's cock make the black haired man hissed, "This is going to be nice."

"What are you doingーahh!" Obito cannot finish his words when another pleasure come to him, Kakashi did a blowjob, "Wait, Kakashi, you don't have to do this, just let meー"

"I don't want to miss your body even one inch."

Oh, yes, Obito should know that, "Ah... Kakashi..." The black haired man saw Kakashi was licked and sucked his cock at the same time.

"Yes, keep moan my name, Obito."

Obito grasped the bedsheet tightly, something gonna come out, "I-I..."

"Say my name, Obito."

Kakashi feels Obito's cum dripping again inside his mouth, he speed up his pump and sucked harder. Obito bite his lips, he can't bear it anymore and Kakashi noticed it, "Say my name!"

"KAKASHI!" With that loud moan he cum into Kakashi's mouth, then falling on the bed with heavy panted. Kakashi crawled onto the black haired man, "Tired already? We haven't come to the main course yet." Obito didn't answer, his breath hasn't back to normal and he looked at Kakashi's lips, a thick white liquid dripping from there.

"Does it good?"

"Yes, wanna taste?"

"Come here."

Kakashi leaned down to kiss Obito softly. The black haired man explored Kakashi's mouth to taste the rest of his own cum. Kakashi go down to the neck enjoying Obito's scent, kisses it. Obito groaned, he move his head to refuse what Kakashi did, "No more hickey, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry."

"Let me do the same thing to you." Obito going to raised his body but Kakashi pushed his shoulder, "No, Obito. I don't want your mouth now, I want your back."

Obito smirked, "So we'll going to the main course? Do it then." He kisses the white haired man. The Jounin started to pull Obito's pants and slowly put his finger into his hole, "AhhーKakashiー" Obito broke the kiss, jolted when something entered him.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No, just..." Obito hissed as Kakashi added two more fingers and moves inside to find his sweet spot, "Maybe because I haven't used to this, it feels weird."

"Want me to use my tongue?"

"Oh, are you going blowjob my ass, too? Just fuck me already."

Kakashi chuckled, Obito mocked him, the Jounin leaned forward, "Looks like my partner can't wait."

Obito cupped Kakashi's face, "Yes, show me your wildness." He moaned when Kakashi found his sweet spot, "T-There, Kakashi, nhh..." Obito bite his lips, can't stop moaning every time Kakashi touched his body, it embarrassing even though Kakashi wanted to hear his voice.

"Ready?"

Obito nodded. Kakashi pulled down his pants showing his erection cock. The black haired man stared in awe, "That's big, Kakashi."

"Just heard your voice made me turn on, Obito." Kakashi spread Obito's legs and frozed seeing the view in front of him. "Don't stare at it!" Obito blushed wanted to kick Kakashi.

"Oh, but just now you stared at myー"

"Shut up!"

Kakashi laughed, "I'm in now." The white haired man put his cock at the entrance and push in slowly. His eyes observed Obito's sight; blushing, panting, sweated body. Damn, too sexy, he must control himself. Keep slowly, Kakashi. The Jounin remain himself.

"Seems my face is danger for you." Obito smirked as he noticed Kakashi keep staring at him.

"Very danger." Kakashi replied.

That smirk isn't gone from Obito's face, his grips on the bed getting stronger while Kakashi go deeper. Damn, it still hurt even though Kakashi has done slowly, "Ugh." Obito groaned in pain.

"Obitoー"

"It's fine... it's fine, Kakashi."

Altough Obito said that, Kakashi still can see the Uchiha tried to hold the pain. Dammit, it so tight and he still in the half way, he can't push with force or Obito will be hurt, "I'm done. I'm pull out." Finally he decided.

"What? Why?" Obito hold Kakashi's arm prevent him to pull out.

"I can do it myself."

"No, wait, if you don't do this, you cannot have me completely."

"Oh, don't provoke me, Obito. I know you're mine."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you're mine."

"Then do what you have to do." He whispered. The Uchiha smiled when Kakashi sighed, he won this debate. Obito touched Kakashi's cheek, "Kiss me, Kakashi, and do it in one move."

Kakashi follow what Obito said, slowly he kisses him while pulling outーjust leave the tip insideーand shove it a bit hard. Obito gasped and bite Kakashi's lips, "I-I'm sorry." He broke the kiss and saw blood flow down Kakashi's lips, "Shit, it's bleeding, sorryー"

"Calm down, Obito, it's fine. I'm glad when you feel the pain, I feel it as well." Kakashi smiled. Obito stunned looking at him, then sighed, "You know, if there's a girl who get you as a boyfriend, she is the lucky one." Yeah, the girl will melted with Kakashi's kindness.

"And you're the girl?"

"No." He punched Kakashi's stomach and the Jounin chuckled, of course not, he's a man. Obito cupped Kakashi's face, "There's no girl who will get you, because this perfect jounin is mine."

"Yes, always." Kakashi leaned down kisses Obito for the countless times. The Jounin never get bored to taste this lips, "Can I move?" Obito nodded, "Rough or soft one?"

The Uchiha smirked, "Why not both?" A smirk appeared on Kakashi's lips, seems Obito gave him a challenge, with no doubt Kakashi started to move slowly and faster every time he thrust him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kakashi! Ah!''

A loud moan started to echoed in the room.

Shit, rougher, deeper, faster, that's what Obito felt when Kakashi keep hit him right in the spot. This is might be crazy, but Obito doesn't want Kakashi to stop fucking him. The black haired man can't control his moan anymore, the room is full with his voice and Kakashi who groaned sometimes.

"Kakashi, you're so damn... rough type... Ah!!"

"Do you like it?"

Obito smirked, Kakashi really love to tease him, he must be punished, "Which part of you that I don't like?" Obito said, "Pull me." Kakashi obeyed and the Uchiha kisses him rough. Obito sat on Kakashi's lap while sucked the Jounin's lips. Obito dominated this time, he playing inside Kakashi's mouth taste everything he can reach with his tongue. The white haired man groaned.

"Mnhh, your lips driving me crazy so easily."

"Glad to hear that." Obito smirked, "I'll punish you. I'll make your lips swollen until you cannot speak." He kisses Kakashi again didn't giving him a chance to reply. Obito cupped the Jounin's face so Kakashi cannot break the kiss. This is will be a nice punishment, Kakashi will like it.

As Kakashi still move to fuck the black haired man, their kiss turned more passionate, sended more pleasure to the both man, Obito groaned sometime. Their sweated body had shown that the atmosphere in this room is getting hotter. Both of them don't know would doing this until when, but tonight is one of the best night.

***

Obito walked towards the kitchen, open the fridge to take some vegetables and meats, today was his schedule to make breakfast. He prepared the ingredient for two servings of food. Luckily he still can walk this morning, his back is a bit hurt. Obito sliced the vegetables and cut the meat into small pieces. He put the frying pan and pour the oil onto it, turn on the stove and mix all the ingredient to make delicious food.

Obito put the plates on the table and the aroma from the meat that he cooked greeted his nose. He checked and that meat was ripened well. Turn off the stove, Obito taste the meat, good. He wonder if Kakashi already awake or not? Breakfast ready.

"What do you make?" The black haired man feels something flat sticked on his back, without seeing Obito know it was Kakashi.

"Something delicious."

"What's that?" Kakashi hugs his waist and kisses Obito's neck, the aroma indeed make hungry, it must be tasty.

Obito didn't answer, he took the meat with fork and direct it to Kakashi's mouth, "Taste it." Kakashi eat the meat and stay away from Obito as he covered his mouth, "Ow, it's hot."

Obito just grinned, "Sorry." He gave Kakashi a recently-cooked meat, obviously it's hot, "Wear your clothes, Kakashi." Obito said. The Jounin just wear his long pants, seems Kakashi just finished took bath.

Kakashi walked towards the living room while Obito put the breakfast and a drink on the table. The Uchiha come out from the kitchen and saw Kakashi was walking around without obey his words, "I told you, wear your clothes, Kakashi."

"Oh, just say I'm hot and you can't deny it, Obito." Kakashi said without looking at the black haired man. Obito laughed, yeah yeah he would not deny it, Kakashi has a nice body. The black haired man come over the Jounin and hug him from the back, "You wanted it, don't you? Round two."

Kakashi didn't reply and Obito pushed him to the wall, prevent him from run away. The white haired man stared at the Uchiha, "Didn't your back feel hurt?''

"I don't mind if it's you who 'broke' it." Obito locked their lips together bring the Jounin into a hot kiss. Obito started to suck Kakashi's lips, force the white haired man to open his lips and let his tongue to be inside.

Kakashi groaned, Obito's tongue entered his mouth. He immediately grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder and pushed him away before losing his control, "Obito, don't make me stay in the bathroom and doing a shit. I have to report about ANBU to the Hokage."

Obito laughed, he walked away while Kakashi keep staying in his place. The white haired man must control himself to not push the Uchiha onto the sofaーor even the floorーto fucking him right now, in this morning, for the second time.

Kakashi wear his long sleeve-blue shirt and walked towards the kitchen ready to have breakfast. After 15 minutes they're finished and Kakashi took his Jounin-vest, wear his mask also his hitae-ate.

"Obito, I'm go."

"Yeah." A shout coming from the kitchen, Obito still cleaning the table and plates. He wiped his hand with a washcloth after done. Now, his job is to clean their room which is messed up after the sweet night.

Obito going to Kakashi's room and found the Jounin's book on the floor, trampled by him. The black haired man take the book and run to the window, "Kakashi!" He yelled.

Glad Kakashi hasn't gone too far, the Jounin turned his head. Obito throw the book as Kakashi catched it, "Thank you." The Jounin said. Obito smiled, "Hey, Kakashi, I love you... so much.''

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Meet me at the restaurant near Ichiraku Ramen. 12 o'clock."

Oh, lunch together. Obito nodded and Kakashi raised his hand walking ahead continue his way to Hokage's office. Obito turned back and seeing around the room, wow so mess. Fine, he would tidy up their clothes which scattered on the floor first. He crouched and take it one by one.

"Obitooo!" A blonde haired boy yelled from the outside with his cheerful voice, he landed on the window, "Hey, Obiー" The blonde didn't continue his words when he saw how mess this room.

Obito turned his head and found Naruto with Sasuke on the window. He follow their gaze and chuckled, the two boys stared at the bed. Yeah, yeah, it really mess with the bedsheet didn't mounted correctly even the blanket didn't located where it should be.

"You two... What are you doing?"

"Oh? Nothing." Naruto said, "Just boring so I come here."

"How was your night?" Sasuke asked.

"Nice.''

''I see, so many hickeys on your neck.''

"Oh, I know you are on my side.'' Naruto hugs Obito feels happy, they're in the same position on bed. The blonde looking at Obito's neck, so many red marks. He gulped, even Sasuke never make hickey that much.

"Is it hurt?" The blonde whispered to Obito asked about his back.

Obito grinned, "A bit."

Nooo it can't be "a bit", Obito must be lying. Seeing the messy bed, just how rough Kakashi-sensei is?! Thinking of it made the blonde scared. Really, he will curse Sasuke if he go rough.

"What kind of method that Kakashi-sensei use?" Sasuke asked.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. That question just bring back his fears, does Sasuke intends to try it with him?

Obito laughed, "Don't try it, Sasuke. Naruto will not be able to walk after that." Hearing this Naruto just gulped.

"But you still can walk."

"I stopped him when midnight come."

"Oh? How long you did it? Five hours for one round?"

Obito chuckled, "No way, Sasuke. Well, he just use the usual way." Sasuke didn't reply again, he looked at the blonde, "Come on, Naruto, we go."

"Where? I'm boring, so I want to play with Obito." He clings to the black haired man while let out his tongue.

Sasuke sighed, "How about ramen?"

"Really?!" The blonde looks happy, "I love you, Sasukeee." He run over the raven and kisses his cheek. Obito laughed, he had no interest to see the romance between the younger, "Go, get out." He said.

"Bye bye, Obito!" Naruto waved his hand and jump through the window following Sasuke. Obito shrugs with a smile and back to his duty cleaning the room. He still had plenty of time before lunch.

***

Obito is ready to go to the restaurant, some villagers greeted him on the way and Obito respond them with a warm smile. Ah, it's been a while that Kakashi invite him to have lunch together.

"Obito!"

The Uchiha heard someone calling him and saw a little boy running over him, he crouched, "Hello, kiddo." Obito greeted back.

"Let's play, Obito!"

"Sorry, I can't this time. I've made promise with someone." He patted the boy's hair.

"Too bad." The boy pouted, "Fine, but promise we will play next time, okay? Here for you." That boy grinned and give Obito a small lolipop candy. Obito take it and smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

The boy waved his hand while running over his friend. Obito continued his walk to the restaurant and arrived after ten minutes, he saw Kakashi was sat in one of the empty table, the Uchiha walk over.

"Kakashi!''

"Oh? Finally come."

The Uchiha grinned and sat beside him, "Have you ordered food?" Kakashi shook his head, "Fine, let see..." Obito mumbled when he took the menu seeing the various food that the restaurant have as a dish.

Kakashi didn't see the menu and just stared at Obito, "From who?" He asked.

"What?" The Uchiha confused but quickly understand it, "Oh? This?" Kakashi asked about the candy, the Jounin can see the white stick on Obito's mouth, "This is from..." Obito didn't continue his words and smirked instead, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Kakashi sighed, Obito started to tease him. Everytime he invite Obito to meet in the outside, the Uchiha never come with empty hand, Obito really close to the villagers. The black haired man take out the candy from his mouth and bite the white stick like smoking people, he leaned on the seat relaxly.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. This is not from someone you will hate."

Kakashi didn't reply, he hold Obito's chin and take the candy out with his mouth.

"M-My candy!"

"Is it wrong if I asked you about something that you got from someone?"

Obito stunned, does it mean his assumption was true that Kakashi jealous? He smiled and pushed the Jounin to the wall, getting his body closer to Kakashi, "You know, Kakashi, sometime I think you are sweet. Can I kiss you now?"

"Of course no."

"Oh? But you pulled down your mask. Isn't that mean you invited me to kiss you?"

Kakashi didn't reply, Obito move forward slowly to close the gap between their face.

"Obito..."

"Yes?"

Kakashi felt Obito's breath hit his lips already. The Uchiha smiled when their nose meet and bite the white stick pulled the candy out of Kakashi's mouth. The Jounin fall into his trap!

The other side Kakashi still didn't show any reaction, his eyes blinked several times when he realized it was a trap. Of course Obito doesn't have enough courage to kiss him in public.

"I love you, Kakashi." Obito said when he put the candy back into his mouth with innocent smile while Kakashi leaned his chin on the table with a sigh. The Jounin pulled his mask up, he received a fake kiss just now.

"Oh, you two here."

The two man looking ahead and saw a blonde along with the raven boy stood in front of them, "Oh, Sasuke, Naruto." Obito greeted the boys with smile, "Sit here, I thought you have eaten at Ichiraku Ramen."

Naruto and Sasuke sat there, "It's just him, and now he must accompany me to eat in other place." Sasuke pointed at Naruto with his thumb, "So, already order?" The raven asked. Obito shook his head, Sasuke call the waiter and they started to order.

Fifteen minutes later their food finally ready, but they have to take their meals by themselves. In this restaurant the food is not carried by the waiter to the table, but the customers have to take it alone.

"Oh, seems our food is ready." Kakashi said when he saw one of the chef waved his hand to their table.

"I'll get the food, help me, Naruto." Obito stood and Naruto follow him.

Sasuke put his hand under his chin seeing the two ninjas walked away, then he glanced at his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, you had a wonderful night, didn't you? Last night." Sasuke started the conversation.

"Oh? You know it." Kakashi smiled.

"Rough or soft?''

"I did both."

"...Is he that strong?"

"Yes, very strong, but too bad he stopped me last night."

"Oh? Are you gonna break his ass?"

Kakashi laughed, "No, Sasuke." The Jounin leaned forward, "He just too sexy that I can't control myself." He whispered and Sasuke snorted hearing that, "How about you? Your relationship with Naruto is great, right?"

"Well, yeah, unless he will dumped me if I go rough."

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, he just scared, Sasuke. Why don't you tell him that you won't hurt him by doing that? Or I can help you, I'll teach him to be a good partner even he can tops you." Kakashi smiled, Sasuke frowned. Obito come with two plates of food in his hand and put it on the table.

"This is all, Obito?" Kakashi asked.

"No, still some there."

"Change with me." Kakashi smiled and stood up. Obito back to his seat.

Sasuke snorted, "Really, I will punch him if he teach Naruto something fool." The raven said as he saw the Jounin walked over the blonde.

"Oh, Sasuke, I will kick you if you touch him."

Oh, wait, he mumbled without thinking, Obito was here. Sasuke turned his face to looked at the older man, "Hey, Obito, you're an Uchiha, and me an Uchiha, technically we're a family. We won't fight just because of our lover, right?"

"Of course we can."

Sasuke squinted his eyes, "Oh, Obito, is Kakashi-sensei too good for you that you will fight your own family?" Sasuke said with smug tone.

"Oh, Sasuke, are you not sensitive if there is something related to Naruto?" Obito replied with the same tone as Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, debate with Obito just pissed him off make the mood turned bad, he knew Obito feels annoyed too. "Tch." Finally the two Uchihas turned their face to different side don't want to see each other.

"What's wrong with them?" Naruto raised his eyebrow when he comeback to the table with the rest of their food. Kakashi who stood behind him just smiled. The food is all done, time to eat!

"Ah, yes, Obito, I'll come home late today. I got a new mission." Kakashi said.

"What? Again?" The black haired man sighed, he didn't believe it. Kakashi just finished his task at ANBU and now he got a new order, even they haven't been together for 24 hours, "When I can get a mission, too?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get it soon."

"I mean with you."

"Oh? Don't know then. Don't worry, this mission will not take a long time, I will be back at night." Fine, he will wait for Kakashi with fully boring time like before, alone.

***

Obito opened his eyes, he just woke up from his sleep, he took a short walk around the village with Kakashi after the lunch, then the Jounin leaved to do the mission. Obito come back home during afternoon and decided to rest for a while. The Uchiha looked at the clock, 8 p.m.

Obito raised himself, he didn't know when Kakashi will be back, but better he prepare for dinner and others. The black haired man stood and walked to the bathroom, wash his face before heading to the kitchen.

Obito began to cook, while waiting the last dish getting cooked well, Obito decided to prepare a bath for Kakashi, he walked towards the bathroom to turn on the hot and cool water, waiting the bathtup filled up 'til full. Obito put his hand on that water, good, it's warm.

Then he heard the bell sounded, a smile appeared on his lips. Is that Kakashi? He turned off the water and running towards the living room. Kakashi opened the door, oh he thought Obito locked it but not. When the Jounin come inside, he saw the black haired man was sat on the sofa.

Obito smiled, "Welcome home."

"Oh, you waiting for me."

"Yeah, I've made dinner, and... the bathup is waiting for you." Obito pointed to the back with his thumb.

"Oh, Obito, can we just get married?" Obito really know what he needed the most after tired mission. The black haired man chuckled, Kakashi's head didn't get hit by anything, right?

Obito wrapped his arm around Kakashi's neck when the Jounin come over him him, "I'm already yours, is it not enough for you?"

"No, unless it was forever." Obito smiled. Kakashi wants to kiss him but his move was stopped by the Uchiha's finger on his lips, "Not through the mask." Obito said.

Oh, yes, "Pull it down." Obito pulled that mask and kisses the Jounin lips, Kakashi return it until their body fall on the sofa. The white haired man pulled himself for a moment to looking at the Uchiha in close range. Obito opened his mouth, "You know, I still missed you because we haven't spend time for a day yet.'' He said.

"Yeah, same here."

They going for the second time, Obito cupped Kakashi's face as their kiss getting wild when the two men trying to dominate each other. The sound of their kiss had shown that the lust have covered their mind, but something distract the copy-nin make him stopped the kiss.

"Kakashi?''

"I smell something burn."

Obito realized that smell, "Shit!" He forgot he still cook. The black haired man ran to the kitchen and saw black smoke spread from the frying pan that he used, "Dammit!" He quickly turned off the stove and checked the chicken that he cook, totally black.

Kakashi laughed at kitchen entrance, this is an example to show they can forget everything when being together. Even they can burn this apartment if make a mistake.

"Don't laugh, Kakashi!"

"Sorry. This is enough for me." Kakashi walked to the table, there is a fish and miso soup to eat, "I'll take a bath first."

''Fine.'' Obito sat on the chair decided to wait for Kakashi.

It was boring without the white haired man around him. Tomorrow Kakashi doesn't have a mission and so do him. Maybe they can go on a date? Oh, or maybe continue what they did on the sofa for tonight. He smiled imagining if tomorrow they will do a lot of things together.

**END**


End file.
